heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Slade, Gunfighter Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Hole-in-the-Wall Gang ** Po Jelks Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Matt Slade, Gunfighter | Synopsis2 = Matt Slate is visited in his hotel room by Mort Riley, a representative of governor Clinton. He has come to put Matt Slade on assignment to put a stop to Kisco Graves a big name rancher who has been forcing homesteaders off government land that was opened up to them. Matt takes the job because Kisco Graves was the very rancher who burned Matt and his father off their land years ago. Matt Slade rides out to Last Draw to find that all the homesteaders have been forced off their land but congregate in town before heading off. Slade offers to help and is informed that Jim Tilden is about to face Graves's men alone. Slade steps in and easily defeats the hired guns. Then Slade fights Kisco one-on-one and easily trounces him in a fight. After beating Graves in a fight, Matt Slade orders him to leave Last Draw and not show his face again lest he face a worse. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Krisco Graves Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Outlaw Town! | Synopsis3 = Matt Slade is called to Bucktown to find that it is run by a gang of outlaws. After roughing up the sentries, Matt sneaks into town and meets with mayor Brad Ferris, who tells him that the town is overrun by men under the employ of Cobra Cane the owner of the local saloon. Matt Slade goes into the saloon and easily beats out one of the outlaws in a draw. Seeing this Cobra Cane is impressed and offers Matt a job and invites him into his office. However there, Cobra -- knowing that Matt is a lawman -- tries to draw on him, but Slade sees it in the office mirror and is able to wheel around and shoot the guns out of his hands. He then shoves Cobra back out into the saloon and easily out shoots the other outlaws. With the outlaws and Snake rounded up, Matt points out that the only person who could have tipped Cobra off was Brad Ferris. When Ferris tries to draw a gun on Matt, he easily disarms and apprehends the crooked mayor as well. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Brad Ferris * Cobra Cane Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = When Kelly Came to Town! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = Matt Slade, Gunfighter | Synopsis5 = Matt Slade is walking through the streets ever on guard when suddenly he is confronted by a young man who challenges him to a draw, hoping to make a name for himself. Matt Slade proves to be the faster gun, and the young man, Cass, believes that he can draw faster and vows to out draw Slade in the future. Not far away, Matt overhears Cass arguing with his sister Mary over her new boyfriend Ben Turnbull who loves Mary, but believes that she will get hurt if they were to get married. After Cass and Mary leave, Matt checks a wanted poster and finds that Ben matches one that he is carrying. Matt confronts the young man about his connection with Curly Bill and his gang and learns that he was tricked into getting involved in the Burrville bank robbery that made him an outlaw and since then he hung up his guns and vowed to go straight. However, they are soon interrupted by Curly Bill and his men who are determined to drag Ben back into the fold or collect the reward on his head. However, Matt proves to be a faster draw and easily shoots the guns outs of their hands. The shots bring Cass and Mary running back and Cass once more tries to challenge Matt Slade, but Matt proves a faster draw and shoots the holsters off the boy's gun belt. With the crisis over, Matt takes Curly Bill and his gang into custody, telling Ben that he is free to go since he has gone straight and deserves a second chance and a chance to be happy with Mary. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Curly Bill Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}